Dream Of Another
by Keit0rin
Summary: AU highschool fic. Ayane finds herself crushing on Hayabusa. Unfortunately, Kasumi also has eyes for him. Will Ayane get her way? How does Lei Fang fit in with all this? Will Tina EVER grow up! (contains a lot of Tina Bashing; read at your own risk.)
1. Default Chapter

Dream Of Another

By Reimeiki

Disclaimer - I do not own DOA or any of the characters. I just like torturing them in my love triangle fics. :)

Summary - AU highschool fic. Ayane finds herself crushing on Hayabusa. Unfortunately, Kasumi also has eyes for him. Will Ayane get her way? How does Lei Fang fit in with all this? Will Tina EVER grow up! (contains a lot of Tina Bashing; read at your own risk.) AyanexHayabusa. or is it KasumixHayabusa? Lei FangxJann Lee, Tinaxeveryone.

Author's Notes: Hm...This is actually my first fanfiction in about five years. Sorry if I suck. Anyways, I started this fic with my sister, but I think I'll be finishing it by myself. ;; What's with the lame title, you ask? I couldn't think of one. So my sister said to use the initials of Dead or Alive, to think of a title. So, I used Dream Of Another. I was considering naming it Dilemma of Ayane, but that's just as bad as the first. XD Hm, I just reread it. It's kinda boring, and I made Kasumi seem like a goody-goody. I'll fix that in later chapters. ;D

Ayane's heart beat faster. "He's…in my class?" She stared up at the face that could belong to no other than Hayabusa. She didn't know how long she stared. Hayabusa cleared his throat, bringing Ayane back to reality. "Erm…Ayane-san…?" Ayane blinked. The teacher broke the silence. "Miss Ayane, I asked you to get Mr. Hayabusa here a history book, so we may begin class." He said, with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh…Right..!" Ayane stood up quickly, slightly blushing, which caused a few giggles to erupt from some of her classmates. Ayane shot them her death glare, which abruptly shut them all up. She smiled to herself. No one would dare challenge her. No one that is, except for… Ayane's eyes scanned the classroom, until they fell on…Kasumi. Who was glaring right back at her. 'Probably just jealous that Hayabusa is paying attention to me, rather than her,' Ayane smirked, and made her way to the back of the classroom. Kasumi's crush on Hayabusa was no secret, and at first, Ayane paid no mind, that is until she had first started to gain feelings for the brown-haired boy herself. She had tried to shake of the feelings at first, but they soon became too severe that even _she_, self-proclaimed "Female Tengu," couldn't ignore. But it didn't matter. She would never tell _anyone_. But oh, how much fun it was going to be to torture Kasumi. Yes, this was going to be a fun year indeed.

Ayane made her way to the shelves located at the back of the room and selected a history book from one of the many piles. She handed it to Hayabusa, and made out a quick "Arigatou" from him, before he found his seat. Ayane returned to her seat and stared at the open history book on her desk. So boring. Pretty soon the sound of the teacher blabbering on and on filled her ears. Ayane sighed. "Who needs History?" she grumbled to herself before laying her head on her desk, and abruptly falling asleep.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Outside on the schoolyard, a fairly large group of students were gathered. In the midst of all the students, was a Chinese boy, one that many would consider handsome, which may be the reason there were always girls plastered to his arms. His name was Jann Lee- the most popular boy in school. Any girl would die to go on a date with him.

One of the girls clinging to Jann Lee's arm was a girl with a buff build, and semi-short blonde hair. She had her shirt tied, so it showed her stomach, and she wore her navy- blue skirt much shorter than the school would allow. She was Tina, and, being the most popular girl in school, she was of course, the _only_ one to be called Jann Lee's girlfriend. It just went without saying.

Another amongst the group was Zack, a funky character who insisted he was a babe magnet. It was obvious he had his heart set on Tina, but she paid him no mind, and instead would involve herself in long make-out sessions with Jann Lee, so she would usually have no time for anyone, anyways. The group was discussing the "Stupidity" of their teachers and their school rather loudly, and they didn't even notice the orange haired girl approach them.

Kasumi sighed. Today was definitely not her day. From the moment she noticed Ayane's icy glare settle on herself, she knew it was going to be a bad day. And then she saw Ayane blush. She saw _Ayane_ blush. Kasumi knew her half-sister wasn't one to let her emotions show so easily. But when she saw Hayabusa….Kasumi sighed. What if Hayabusa liked Ayane back…? She closed her eyes and shook her head. She wouldn't – _couldn't_ – let that happen. And then, to top everything off, the teacher had sent Kasumi to find Tina and her group who had yet again decided to ditch class. Everyone dreaded facing that group. They were the self-proclaimed "popular" group in the school, and one sentence from any of them could put you at the bottom of the social status. Kasumi opened her eyes and walked faster.

She stopped when she reached the group, and cleared her throat. She was finally noticed. Everyone turned to face her. "Kasumi," Stated Tina, with a slight glare. "What brings _you_ here? Shouldn't you be off somewhere studying like a good little girl?" She said with a roll of her eyes. Kasumi narrowed her eyes. "Actually," she began "that's just why I'm here. It would appear that half of Leon-san's class would be missing." She raised an eyebrow. Tina laughed. "Yes…and?"

"You will all report to the office immediately, or face punishment." Kasumi said without skipping a beat. Then something caught her eye; A young Chinese girl, standing among the crowd. Lei fang. Lei fang averted her eyes when she saw the glance. She admired Kasumi; she was her best friend, practically her sister, but… the older girl had promised to watch out for Lei Fang, and therefore was always on her case. It wasn't normal for Lei fang to ditch class like this, it was just…Lei fang sighed; knowing what was soon to follow.

Kasumi's eyes made their way back to the rest of the group. Tina was mouthing off as usual, but due to the distraction, Kasumi had missed most of what the angry blonde was saying. She shook her head. "You will all meet at the office, NOW." She simply stated, before grabbing Lei fang's wrist and leaving the group behind.

Lei fang weakly followed behind Kasumi, as the butterflies gathered in her stomach. Kasumi didn't say anything. She dragged Lei fang back into the school. They reached the door of their classroom. Kasumi put her hand on the door handle. Lei fang swallowed. "Kas, I-"

"Was it for him again?" Kasumi asked softly, without turning to face Lei fang. Lei fang looked at the ground. "…Yes. I don't know why I do it, I just…want to be around him, any way I can." Kasumi nodded. She knew of Lei fang's feelings for Jann Lee, but sometimes the younger girl did stupid things because of it. Kasumi wasn't feeling very well. She let go of the door handle and turned to face Lei fang. "Listen, I know how you feel, but…could you try to express your feelings in more reasonable ways, and not ditch class anymore… please?" she said with a faint smile. Lei fang looked up from the ground and smiled. "Yes," she said, sounding more like her usual cheerful self. Kasumi's smile widened and she turned around and opened the door, and the two of them stepped in the classroom.

Back out in the schoolyard, the group still gathered. Tina, now practically sitting in Jann Lee's lap, held a smug grin on her face, like she had just conquered the world. Zack approached Jann Lee and Tina. "Yo Jann, we plannin' on going inside, or what?" he said, kind of uneasy. Jann Lee smiled, and kissed Tina. "Hell no," He stated, grinning.

To be continued


	2. Ayane's POV

Disclaimer – Don't own anything. Yadda Yadda Yadda.

Summary - AU high school fic. Ayane finds herself crushing on Hayabusa. Unfortunately, Kasumi also has eyes for him. Will Ayane get her way? How does Lei Fang fit in with all this? Will Tina EVER grow up! (Contains a lot of Tina Bashing; read at your own risk.) AyaneXHayabusa. Or is it KasumiXHayabusa? Lei FangXJann Lee, TinaXeveryone.

A/N – Thanks jimlaker1 for the review and advice. :) I've changed the rating, as well.

Wow, chapter two and I've already got writer's block. Sad, ne? Anyways, this chapter is really short. Due to my writer's block, I just used my old unrevised version of this chapter. I will definitely be redoing the others, though.

Also, there will be light shoujo-ai in later chapters. I think. XD Oh, also, before I forget, I might as well mention that this fic is based on DOA2, as it's the only game I've played. ;-; That means no Hitomi, Christie, or any of the other newer characters from DOA3 and beyond. Gomen.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ayane was jerked from her slumber. She abruptly opened her eyes, and saw the rest of the class filing out of the room. She looked up. Her teacher, Leon-sensei was glaring down at her. "We'll, hello there, Miss Ayane, did you sleep well?" Ayane rolled her eyes. "Good. Now you can stay after class, and do some extra work." Leon said sharply, dropping some papers on Ayane's desk, before returning to his seat. Ayane sighed. No way was she going to deal with this crap. She silently watched as Leon-sensei walked back to his desk and began rummaging through some papers which Ayane assumed to be yesterday's homework. She rested her cheek on her hand and slumped over, all the while pretending to be deep in thought.

After a few minutes, Leon stood up. "I'm going to bring you your lunch, don't go anywhere," he said quickly, and walked out the door. Ayane waited a few seconds, until she was sure the teacher was gone. She then stood up and walked out the door. 'Screw history,' she thought to herself, and made her way to the lunch room.

The lunch room was crowded, as usual. Ayane scanned the room for Leon-sensei. She saw him at the front of the line, carefully holding two trays in his hands. Ayane snuck to the end of the line, where she was certain Leon wouldn't notice her. She waited for him to leave to room. When he did, she relaxed and leaned up against the wall, waiting to get her tray. She looked around the room, searching for a place to sit while she waited in line.

The popular table. No way. She sneered as she saw Tina hanging all over Jann Lee. 'Honestly, get a room,' she thought, and rolled her eyes. Oh well, it wouldn't be too long until the principal, Helena, came to talk to them. Then all hell would break loose. Ayane smiled, looking forward to watching Tina and Helena duke it out. Next table. Ayane narrowed her eyes. Kasumi. Lei fang was sitting next to Kasumi, and they were talking and laughing. It made Ayane sick to watch them. Next table. Hayabusa…Her heart skipped a beat. But then…Kasumi approached the table Hayabusa was sitting at. They spoke a few words, and Hayabusa smiled, and Kasumi sat down next to him. Ayane's eyes narrowed even more. She shook herself and continued searching to room. It was finally her turn. She grabbed a tray, and walked up to the window. Gen Fu's smiling face greeted her. She held out her tray and he dumped a big spoonful of…_stuff… _on it. She'd given up trying to figure out Gen Fu's dishes. All that she knew was they all tasted like crap, but hey, what can one expect from cafeteria food? "Eat up!" The older Chinese man said cheerfully.

One thing you learn while eating in the cafeteria, Gen Fu may be an old man, but he can still kick butt, and you cannot talk back _no matter what_. Ayane lowered her tray, and walked to an empty table in the corner, where she sat down, and attempted to down the food. She glanced around the room. The janitor, Bass, entered the room, and went straight toward the popular table. Not only was Bass the janitor, he was also Tina's father. 'Oh boy,' Ayane grinned, 'this is going to be good.' There was nothing more satisfying than watching Tina get scolded. She propped her face in her hands and watched.


	3. Lunch

Disclaimer – Don't own anything.

Summary - AU high school fic. Ayane finds herself crushing on Hayabusa. Unfortunately, Kasumi also has eyes for him. Will Ayane get her way? How does Lei Fang fit in with all this? Will Tina EVER grow up! (Contains a lot of Tina Bashing; read at your own risk.) AyaneXHayabusa. Or is it KasumiXHayabusa? Lei FangXJann Lee, TinaXeveryone.

A/N – Oh wow, I'm updating. I've mustered up enough motivation to work on this chapter, at least. I'm still not quite sure where I'm going with this story, or if I even want to continue it. Ah well, the least I can do is get some more up before I leave the country. Oh, and thanks to some encouragement from my dear friend, there _will_ be shoujo-ai in later chapters for sure. Unfortunately for him, it's not going to be AyaneXKasumi. XP I'll try to make this chapter longer. (Or maybe I'll just double space it so it looks longer. hides XD)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kasumi's hand covered her mouth as she attempted to squelch her laughter. As soon as she had set foot into the lunch room and began chatting away with Lei Fang, she immediately felt the stress from the current events lift from her shoulders. That's why she liked Lei Fang so much. The girl was always cheerful, and no matter what the circumstances, she could always manage to cheer up a depressed or distraught Kasumi.

Lei Fang giggled and began prodding her food with her fork, still chattering on about nothing. Her giggling quickly subsided, though, when she realized that Kasumi's attention was no longer on her. She looked up from her plate to meet Kasumi's eyes. "Kasumi?" No answer. Lei Fang pouted and followed Kasumi's gaze. Her pout soon vanished and a grin settled itself on her features, when she saw what – or _who_ – was distracting Kasumi so thoroughly. Lei Fang's glance focused back on Kasumi, who seemed to be infatuated with none other than Hayabusa. Lei Fang sighed. 'Those two would make a cute couple. If only I could get them together somehow…" She sat there for awhile, simply thinking. The corners of her mouth slightly turned upwards in a mischievous smile, and she leant down and examined the food on her plate. Satisfied with her selection, she picked up a clump of rice and settled it on the end of her spoon. Her grin widened as she saw Kasumi hadn't noticed her actions. She then smashed her hand down on the head of the spoon, flinging the rice at Kasumi.

Kasumi gasped and jerked her head as she was abruptly yanked from her daydream due to the feeling of something slimy and cold hitting her face. She slammed her hand against her cheek only to find it full of …rice. Kasumi stared helplessly at the rice in her hand, and slowly turned to face Lei Fang, who, by now, had erupted into a fit of giggles. "Lei Fang!" She cried, and glared at the younger girl. Lei Fang clutched her sides. "Oi, Kas, you should've seen your face!" she gasped out between laughs.

Kasumi mumbled incoherently and tossed the rice in her hand onto her plate. Lei Fang had managed to stop laughing, and settled for a giant grin. "Hey, I'm sorry…forgive me?" She gave Kasumi her best puppy dog eyes. Kasumi looked at Lei Fang, only to come face to face with Lei Fang's famous "Please don't hate me" face. She had used it numerous times on Kasumi before, and every time had ended with Kasumi giving in and Lei Fang getting her way. Kasumi closed her eyes. 'IwillnotgiveinIwillnotgiveinIwillnotgivein…' she opened her eyes again. Lei Fang was staring intently at her face. Kasumi threw her hands in the air. "Oh! Why do I bother!" Both girls broke into laughter again. Kasumi smiled. She wished it could always be this way; laughing and having a good time with her best friend. Kasumi's thoughts were interrupted. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"What? Talk to who?"

"Oh, come on Kas, everyone can see it. You're attracted to Hayabusa like a moth is to a light."

"…He doesn't seem to notice…"

"Then you should tell him."

"What's that going to accomplish? He likes Ayane."

"Whaaat? Hayabusa and Ayane? What gives you that idea?" Lei Fang giggled again, at the idea of Ayane liking_ anyone_.

Kasumi just sighed. "I don't know…it's just…she likes him. At least I think she does…She was blushing…and…-"

"Kasumi, now you're not making any sense!" Lei Fang pouted. Kasumi looked up at her. "Please go talk to him. You'll regret it forever if you don't." Kasumi shook her head. "But I-"

"Just go! I just want to see you happy, Kas." She smiled faintly at Kasumi. Kasumi looked up into Lei Fang's face. She saw slight sadness in Lei Fang's features, but most of all she saw concern and love. Kasumi closed her eyes and smiled back at Lei Fang. "Alright," she said softly. "I'll do it." With that, Kasumi got up and made her way to Hayabusa's table.


End file.
